


Just like the last time

by kinkjooheon



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ficlet, Masturbation, One Shot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkjooheon/pseuds/kinkjooheon
Summary: When Kihyun ―your brother's bestfriend who had been missing for two years― comes back with only one thing in mind: to fuck you.





	Just like the last time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot I wrote to a friend in January and I hadn't had the courage to post anywhere until now. I hope you enjoy it, and be prepared for a smug and dirty-talk lover Kihyun (Tresspass era).

You couldn’t believe what your eyes saw on the television. He was there. Fucking Kihyun was there, singing and dancing a stupid catchy song with six other guys. It had been a couple of years since you two saw each other, but you had hoped to never see him again.

He had been your crush for years, since your older brother had brought him home and introduced him as his “best friend”. Kihyun had smirked at you at that moment, and you knew you were doomed from that instant.

You were right.

Everything started as just looks, some playful smiles, one lip bite… But one day you ended up tangled in his arms, naked, in your room.

Your brother was really pissed, but you had loved it.

And then Kihyun disappeared and never called you back.

It had been two years without knowing a single thing about him. Your brother didn’t want to tell you anything, and the number you had saved seemed to no longer be his, because he never answered. So you just decided to forget him. Dated other guys, _fucked_ other guys… But it wasn’t the same.

Now the television showed his beautiful face and boyish manners and all you could do was sigh in desperation and get up to get the control and change the channel, but just in that moment your brother appeared and looked horrified at the television.

“So this is where he has ended up” you heard him mutter under his breath.

“What did you say?” you asked him.

“That fucker, he never said goodbye and now he just appears there, being a kpop star… For fuck’s sake, anything but that, Kihyun-ah!” he seemed angry, but also kind of impressed.

“You are jealous” you told him.

“What?” he seemed struck by the question.

“You wish you had the balls to go through all the training and end up there, on television.” You didn’t know why you were so rude to him, maybe it was your own anger at Kihyun what was speaking instead of yourself.

Your brother just shook his head and got out of the room, leaving you alone watching the stage that was now filled with a group of, around, one trillion boys dancing to another catchy song.

Fuck it.

***

Two weeks later, you thought you were over Kihyun’s appearance on TV. You were getting ready to go to uni, applying a bit of makeup so you didn’t look like a zombie with no sleep at all, when the doorbell rang.

And, for some reason, you knew.

You knew who it was, because there was _only_ one person that always came at that hour. Just to make sure, you expected the two knocks ten seconds after and…

There they were.

Your hands started shaking and you didn’t know what to do, because you were the only one at home. There was only one way of escaping him, make it like-

“Hey, y/n!” he shouted.

Fuck. Don’t move. Don’t make a sound. He will go away…

“I know you are in there, babygirl. Come out, I want to see you.”

You couldn’t even breathe properly, but made your move to open the door. You were older now, two years older, and you could get over him. Just tell him to go away, to never come back and just live his life as a kpop star. He didn’t need you, and you didn’t need him. It was easy. You had this.

You opened the door slowly, trying to breathe like a normal person, but the moment you saw his face you forgot what that was. He looked striking.

Just like last time.

“Hi, baby” he told you with a smirk, and proceeded to enter your house, but you blocked the path with both your arms.

“No, my brother isn’t here, go away” you told him through clenched teeth.

He tsked and shook his head slowly, looking at you.

“What makes you think I came for your brother?” he asked you.

“Um, I don’t know, maybe because you were his best friend until you disappeared?”

“I had to.” He said in a dark tone and looked to the floor.

“He’s mad at you, you know? A person can’t disappear like that, going away for two years just to discover that he has been training to become a kpop star, like what the fuck, Kihyun?” you said all that without even taking a breath for air, and Kihyun looked at you with a playful smile.

“Are you sure it’s your brother the one who’s mad at me?” He took a step towards you and put one of his hands next to the one you had on the door, still blocking his path.

You felt the warmth of his hand as he put his fingers over yours, really slowly. He started moving one of his fingers tracing circles on your skin, and you closed your eyes, suddenly incapable of moving your hand.

He moved his head so his mouth was on your ear, and bit your earlobe just before whispering the sentence of your dreams. What you had been waiting for two whole years.

“I want you”, he said.

You felt his words on your belly and had to build the strength to not fall to the ground, but it seemed as if he knew, because he moved his other arm and took you by the waist, moving you so your chests were touching and your mouths were millimeters apart.

“Do you want me?” he asked, tickling your mouth with his breath.

You wanted to answer but couldn’t move, lost in his eyes that looked at you hungrily. You moved you sight slowly downward ―ashamed because your anger had been replaced by lust in an instant― just in time to see him lick his lips in want.

He moved the hand he had at the door and the cold suddenly touched yours, reminding you that you had your door open and people on the street could see you.

You had the strength to move him out of the way to close the door, but as soon as you did he trapped you between his arms and the door.

“Are you going to answer me? Or do you want me to look by myself?” He said with a smirk, and moved one of his hands to your waist, going down slowly.

His hand caressed your skin just above your jeans, and he started undoing the button while looking at your eyes with a passion you didn’t know you had missed so much until that moment.

Your jeans fell to the floor just as his fingers caressed the skin of your inner thigh, moving over your panties like a light caress, but you felt it more deeply than anything you had ever felt before.

He pushed your panties down and you felt the cold air hit you there, but it was quickly replaced by one of his fingers. He traced circles around your clit, making you moan and thank the gods you two were home alone, because you couldn’t keep quiet when this man was literally masturbating you.

You tried to grab his head so you could kiss him, but he evaded your hand.

“Not until I know you want me” he whispered.

Kihyun moved his finger away from your clit and you quietly sighed in sadness, but then he introduced his finger deep in you and another moan escaped your lips.

“Oh, yes, I think you want me” he said, approaching your mouth.

His tongue licked your lips and you opened your mouth for him, accepting the kiss and everything he wanted to give you. His finger moved up and down roughly, but it wasn’t enough. You were so drenched and in need, one finger really wasn’t enough. He seemed to read you again, because suddenly two of his fingers were inside you, and the kiss deepened.

You moved your hands and grabbed his shirt, lifting it up and watching in awe his abs and pecs and everything about his torso. He was so hot, damn.

“Say it” he told you.

“Wh- what?” you could barely talk.

“Say what you are thinking right now, your eyes are glistening just by looking at me” he said with a know-it-all smirk.

“Don’t be a jerk” you told him, smacking him in the chest.

But you didn’t remove your hand afterwards. Instead, you took him by the shoulders and kissed him hard, draping your arms around his neck.

You could feel his hardness on your hips, and could only dream about having him inside you.

“Do you want me to fuck you here?” he whispered on your ear, giving you small kisses.

You nodded, but it was only a half-truth. You did not only want him to fuck you there, you wanted him to fuck you everywhere, anytime. You would never grow tired of that jackass with his dirty mouth and his _fucking dick_.

He unbuttoned his pants and you thought you had reached heaven when the sight of him in just his boxers hit you. He was so smoking hot, you suddenly felt self-conscious and tried to cover yourself with your arms, but he moved them out of the way with roughness and stared hard into your eyes.

“Don’t even think that.”

“Wha…”

“You are gorgeous and so hot you are driving me crazy right now.” He kissed you while undressing what was left of your body.

He pushed you again until your back touched the cold door and one his hands moved to your boobs, pinching your nipple and making you cry in pleasure.

“Want me to fuck the life out of you?” he said between kisses.

You nodded with your eyes closed, lost in desire and pleasure and him.

“Move around” he commanded you, taking you by the waist with both hands and rotating your body so your cheek was smashed against the door.

You heard him taking off his boxers and striping the condom box, but even if you knew everything he was doing, nothing had prepared you for the pleasure you felt when his hardness pushed against you.

You moaned so hard, you were sure your neighbors heard, but you didn’t mind. His dick drove you crazy, moving out and in of you in rough movements. One of his hands went to your hair and made a ponytail with his fingers, so he could move your head and kiss your neck ―another thing that drove you crazy, and he knew― whenever he wanted.

"You like it, babygirl. Don't you?" he asked with a rough voice.

His moans were deep and so fucking sexy you felt more and more wet every time he cried in pleasure. His other hand moved from your waist to your butt and you felt his desire through his clenched fingers and deep thrusts.

You were feeling your orgasm come just as his, and you both cried at the same time, him pulling deeper into you with the pleasure.

Just as you were reaching for your panties to get dressed again, Kihyun took your face between his hands and kissed you deeply.

“See you tomorrow” was the last thing he said, before getting dressed and going away.


End file.
